Te extrañé (Levi x OC)
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Ella tuvo que escapar para proteger a su familia, pero la perdió...Ahora, debe volver con su querido sargento, y él no quiere perder el tiempo..."Vine aquí para otros asuntos, y tú sólo lloras..." Levi x Oc n.n Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Vengo reportándome con un fanfic Levi x Oc (no me digas! ¬¬) En fin, espero que les guste y me dejen review con su opinióncríticatomatazobofetadaverbal :3**_

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. De ser así, no haría tanto jaleo como Hajime la yama n.n Digo, Isayama!_**

**_Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, doble sentido y gore...según yo TuT Oh, y quizás, lemon...Depende de qué salga. Quedan sobre aviso._**

**_Guía! : _**

**_Nombre: -_**

**_Apellido: -_**

**_C/C: Color de cabello_**

**_L/C: Longitud de cabello_**

**_C/O: Color de ojos_**

**_Sin más que decir por el momento, les dejo el fanfic._**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

Era una mañana de lo más tranquila.

Me levanté, dispuesta a empezar con mi entrenamiento después de tanto tiempo.

¡Qué emoción! Había sido el miembro más joven de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero el ataque del Muro María me obligó a cometer "insubordinación" y regresar a mi hogar, donde toda mi familia había fallecido...  
Me sentí adolorida hasta el alma...Era de la Legión de Reconocimiento y no había tenido la fuerza para protegerlos...Eso me dio más coraje y decidí seguir con mi objetivo: Matar a todos los titanes.  
Regresé a la Legión de Reconocimiento y tuve que explicar mi travesía y el por qué de mi insubordinación en un juicio...

Y me aceptaron otra vez.

Se puede sentir la necesidad de "carne" en la Legión...Seguro fue por ello. No podían malgastar a quién fuera, menos si yo conocía a...

\- ¡(**Nombre**)! ¿Ya estás lista? - una voz conocida me llamó.

\- Y-Ya voy, Hanji...¿Puedo llamarte así otra vez? - pregunté, cerrándome los botones de mi blusa blanca.

\- ¡Ay, pero claro, (**Nombre**)! ¡Eres mi a-mi-ga! ¡Claro que puedes llamarme así! - Hanji entró a la pequeña cabaña que me habían asignado, tomándome del cuello y dando vueltas conmigo.

\- Aaah...H-Hanji...Debo darme prisa...

\- Oh, claro, claro...No quieres llegar tarde con tu _amante_, ¿cierto o cierto?

Miré al vacío, nerviosa.

"¿A...Amante...?"

La miré por el rabillo del ojo. La castaña parecía muy entretenida con la hebilla de su cinturón, pero yo sabía cuál era su jugada. No en vano tantos años de soportar sus excentricidades, al grado de conocer sus manías.

\- Vámonos... - mascullé, jalándola detrás de mí. Decidí cambiar de tema un poco, sintiéndome amenazada por los recuerdos - Dime, ¿qué ha cambiado aquí?

\- Bueno...Tenemos a un niño titán trabajando con nosotros...

La miré con coraje.

\- Hanji... - gruñí, sintiendo como la sangre hervía en mis venas al escuchar "titán" y "con nosotros" en una sola oración.

\- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Es un buen niño, y tiene el mismo objetivo sádico que tú. Quién sabe que puedan tener en común. Dale una oportunidad, (**Nombre**). Ya verás que Eren no es tan malo.

\- Eren, ¿huh...? - murmuré, tratando de calmarme - Es de esos tipos de los que hablaba tu teoría de los..."Titanes..." Ummmm...

\- ¡"Titanes cambiantes"!

\- ¡Eso mismo!

\- ¡Correcto! - exclamó ella, abriendo la puerta trasera del castillo provisional de la Legión.

\- Bueno...Mientras no nos traicione, todo está bien...¿Qué más?

\- ...El escuadrón de Levi murió en una expedición fuera de las murallas.

Me detuve en seco, y ella volteó, mirándome con seriedad.

\- ¿C-Cómo...? Fue el...Titán Femenino, ¿cierto? - Hanji asintió cuando acabé de hablar.

Sí...Había escuchado sobre esa expedición, pero nadie había mencionado algo sobre el escuadrón de Levi...

Yo solía llevarme bien con todos ellos. Petra, Gunter, Auruo, Erd...

\- Seguro que...Levi debió de estar devastado... - me llevé una mano al pecho y tragué en seco.

\- En ese caso, no dejó que nadie lo notara...

\- Es de esperarse...Deseo verlo tanto... - murmuré.

Hanji se aclaró la garganta y subimos unos dos pisos del castillo hasta una puerta de pesada madera al final del corredor, junto a las escaleras.

\- Recuerdo esto...¡Es el comedor!

La castaña rió y abrió la puerta para mí, dejándome ver...

_Un grupo de niños..._

Todos eran tan diferentes entre sí...Una rubia bajita, otra rubia un poco menos bajita, una...¿americana?...

Mi vista se posó en...

\- Oh, Erwin... - caminé hacia él y estrechamos nuestras manos.

\- Es un placer volver a verte, (**Nombre**).

\- Igualmente...Y bien, ¿qué hay aquí? - pregunté, llevándome las manos detrás de la espalda.

Erwin miró a todos con aire profesional...Tal y como lo recordaba.

\- Señores, esta es (**Nombre**) (**Apellido**). Era una de las cadetes más habilidosas y fuertes de la Legión. Está de regreso, y me gustaría que se presentaran con ella después del entrenamiento.

Bufé y los miré con seriedad.

\- Es un...placer...

Todos se quedaron con cara de póquer ante mi actitud, hicieron el saludo militar y todos se retiraron, junto con Erwin y Hanji, no sin que la última asomara su cabeza.

\- Oh, por cierto...Deben bajar al entrenamiento.

\- ¿Deben...? - repetí.

\- Sí. No creas que te librarás de ello por tu derecho de antigüedad, mocosa...

Esa voz...Volteé y Levi estaba allí. En una esquina del comedor, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y ese aire despreocupado...

Las lágrimas asaltaron mis mejillas, pero por órdenes de mis traumas no lloré. Y eso no negaba el hecho de que estaba muy contenta de verlo.

Él se acercó a mí, y escuché la puerta cerrarse.

\- Levi... - al final hablé.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Se sentía bien. Ni él, ni yo habíamos crecido. Ni un sólo centímetro en mucho tiempo. Y yo era un poco más pequeña que él, así que encajábamos para esta clase de posición, y , díganme romántica, me encantaba.

Él me miró con sus pequeños, pero hermosos ojos verde oliva y sonreí, reflejando los míos (**C/O**).

\- (**Nombre**)...Cuánto tiempo...Te largaste y ni siquiera dijiste adiós...Cómo te odio, idiota.

Reí. Sus palabras suponían odio, pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa, y me daba ternura ese gesto suyo.

\- Perdóname...Sabes lo que tuve que ver y-

\- Lo entiendo...Ya habrá tiempo para explayarnos en explicaciones, pero ahora hay cosas qué hacer y quiero acabar rápido para poder...Bueno...

Caminé junto a él.

\- ¿Debes entrenar a los muchachos? - pregunté.

\- ¡Ja! Si a eso le dices entrenamiento...Osan llamarse humanos, pero son una mierda con el equipo...Tienen espíritu. Al menos Ackerman es la única que me aligera la carga.

\- ¿Escuché bien...? ¿Que así no te apellidas tú...? - reí, tratando de sonsacarlo con una bobería tan habitual como un apellido común.

\- Y quedamos que tú te apellidarías así - de repente, Levi me había empujado contra la pared y había hablado en mi oído.

Contuve el aliento y lo tomé de los hombros, algo desconcertada por el repentino acto.

\- ¿L-Levi...?

Él me miró con seriedad, y me robó un pequeño beso.

\- ¿Qué querías? ¿Que resistiera no hacer esto después de que me abandonaste? Si es así, eres más estúpida de lo que creí.

Lamió mi cuello lentamente y cubrí mi boca, evitando soltar un chillido de placer. Continuó con toda la calma del mundo, y me aferré a él con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre en mis mejillas.

\- Ah...Levi...E-El entre-...El entrenamiento...Ngh...

\- Tienes razón... - se separó de mí y me dio un profundo beso, separándose después de nuevo - ...Esto no se quedará así.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló escaleras abajo hacia el patio del castillo, donde todos empezamos a entrenar. Su "Entrenamiento especial rompe-huesos", como solía decirle de broma.

Terminamos y escuché junto a mí.

\- ¿Seguro que es ella? - la voz de un chico.

\- Sí...He escuchado de ella. Es muy joven, y se dice que ella y el Sargento Levi se conocían desde antes de que él ingresara a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Seguí con la vista al frente, fingiendo no escuchar nada. Me sentía nerviosa y apenada por todo lo que decían.

\- Jean, no deberías hablar de la gente a sus espaldas - otro habló.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes, Eren? Ella es excelente. ¡Un ícono en la Legión! De no ser porque te lo estoy diciendo no lo sabrías-

\- ¿De qué hablan? - no resistí y me acerqué a hablarles.

Todos me miraron hacia abajo. Bufé.

\- Pues, es pequeña para ser tan excele-¡Wah! - tomé al chico de cabello castaño claro por la muñeca y lo giré sobre mi espalda, lanzándolo al suelo.

Todos retrocedieron. Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Alguien más comentará algo sobre mi estatura...?

Negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Seguros?

Asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto...Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, pues - sonreí.

\- Ouch... - el chico se levantó detrás de mí.

\- ¿Lo ves, Jean? Eso es lo que te ganas por torpe. Deberías disculparte con ella - un chico de grandes ojos azules habló.

\- L-Lo siento, (**Nombre**) - él se disculpó, tallando su espalda.

\- Está bien...Jean, ¿cierto? ¿Tú cómo te llamas? - pregunté, señalando al de ojos azul aguamarina.

\- Yo soy Eren. Eren Jaeger...Es un placer - hizo el saludo militar, y mi sonrisa se tensó.

"El...¿Cambiante...?", seguí sonriendo.

Parecía normal. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de un color extraño y la mano marcada con...¿mordidas? ¡Qué diablos! Aunque, a la vista, podía deducir que era un niño muy entregado...

\- El placer es mío, Jaeger...

Los demás se presentaron y...Bueno, la "rubia no tan bajita" era varón...Pues, los cambios físicos, ¿no?

Terminamos el entrenamiento y me dirigí a la que sería mi habitación.

\- Aquí se quedará usted, (**Apellido**) - Armin habló.

Sonreí con cansancio.

\- Armin, te he dicho cientas de veces que me llames (**Nombre**)...Así me llamo, soy cadete, y punto. ¿Estamos?

Él se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

\- S-Sí...Lo siento...Descanse...

\- Descansa, niño...

Y se fue.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré. Me quité la chaqueta marrón de la Legión y la dejé al borde de mi cama sencilla.

Me senté al borde y acaricié las sábanas.

"...Se dice que ella y el Sargento Levi se conocían desde antes de que él ingresara a la Legión de Reconocimiento...", la voz de Jean hizo eco en mi cabeza.

Aún recordaba...Sí.

Él y yo nos conocimos en la ciudad subterránea. El viejo proyecto del reino para casos extremos con los titanes, que nunca logró concretarse. Yo era una niña con problemas. Quería volver libre a la humanidad. Poder ver el cielo en todo su esplendor, no cubierto por una muralla. Yo quería _libertad_. Mi familia no estaba de acuerdo.  
"Eres una mujer. Además, la Legión de Reconocimiento nunca trae avances para nosotros. ¿Crees que te dejaríamos entrar en esa red de corrupción entre el rey y los cadetes? ¡Por favor!", mis padres decían.  
Yo veía a la Legión como "un paso más"...Con la gente adecuada, la Legión podría trascender. Podría liberarnos. Con coraje y voluntad siempre, podríamos.  
Así que escapé de mi hogar. Y decidí fortalecerme con la experiencia. Fue así como llegué a la ciudad subterránea, y por ello, conocí a Levi.

Unos tipos me habían acorralado en un callejón de la ciudad, pidiéndome todo lo que llevara encima. Yo respondí que lo único que llevaba encima era mi ropa, y...Trataron de abusar de mí. De repente, dos de los cinco maldito cayeron al suelo.  
Volteé con miedo hacia el tejado de una destartalada casa. Ahí había un hombre parado, con su capa negra cubriendo su rostro...  
Lo miré. Había sido él quien me salvó...Enterró un cuchillo en el cuello de otro de los tres que quedaban. Mató a otro a golpes, y el que faltaba trató de apuñalarlo.  
Corrí hacia él y lo empujé, evitando que lastimara a Levi. El hombre me tomó de la barbilla y alzó el puño, pero Levi tomó la daga. Fue más rápido y le cortó la mano.

\- Escoria como tú merece esto y más...Fuera de mi vista - Levi lo pateó para que se largara entre gritos.

Yo seguí en el suelo. Él me miró por un costado con profundidad. Le sostuve la mirada como pude. Él limpió el cuchillo con el que cortó la mano del hombre y me lo lanzó. Lo atrapé con miedo, y miré a Levi, sin entender.

\- Tu nombre, mocosa... - dijo solamente.

\- ...(**Nombre**)...¿Y el tuyo? - pregunté.

Él se quitó la capucha y volteó.

\- ...Levi...Ahora, (**Nombre**), aprende a protegerte. Gente como tú no debería estar aquí - dijo, caminando lejos.

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡Levi! - grité.

Se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué? - chistó.

\- ...E-Entréneme... - había dicho.

Y así empezó todo. Él me entrenó desde que yo era una pre-adolescente...Crecí y aprendí de él, al punto en que..._Me enamoré de él..._

Hubo un día en el que me entregué a él. Definitivamente.

"(**Nombre**)...No se te ocurra dejar que otro hombre escuche tu voz de esta forma...que lo mataré, ¿entiendes...?", me había dicho.

...

Me sonrojé al recordar eso y me tiré en la cama de espaldas, abrazándome a mí misma.

"Aún lo conservo...El cuchillo...", pensé.

Suspiré y sentí una presencia conocida en mi habitación...

Una mano rozó con cuidado mi pierna...para luego tomarla y jalarme hacia abajo.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Levi! - exclamé al verlo.

\- Shhh...Nos van a escuchar - siseó, subiendo sobre mí.

\- No estamos haciendo nada malo - murmuré.

Él acarició mi (**L/C**) cabello (**C/C**) y suspiró.

\- No todavía... - murmuró él en respuesta.

Me sonrojé fuertemente y miré a otro lado.

\- L-Levi... - susurré.

\- Mírame...

Me volteó hacia él. Sentí que mi pecho ardía al verlo.

\- No...¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó, acariciando mi mejilla.

\- Yo...Te extrañé tanto...No tengo idea de cuán devastado debiste estar al perder a...tantas personas, y yo...Sólo escapé... - sollocé.

Él sonrió con tristeza y limpió mis lágrimas.

\- Yo también te extrañé, (**Nombre**)...Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Y a pesar de que fue doloroso, tuve que seguir...No puedo volver atrás, ni arreglar las cosas...Pero puede hacer que su sacrificio no sea en vano. _Podemos hacerlo_. Así trabaja la Legión de Reconocimiento...Y deja de lloriquear. Se supone que vine aquí para _otros asuntos _y tú sólo lloras... - chistó, apretando mis mejillas.

\- ¡Ah! Aaaah... - chillé, tomándolo de las manos hasta que me soltó.

Me robó un pequeño beso, luego lo profundizó.

Sentí todo su cariño en esa acción. Mi instructor, mi sargento, mi compañero en el subterráneo..._Mi amante..._Él nunca dejaría de significar todo para mí. Levi nunca dejaría de asaltar mi mente y corazón. Simplemente siendo él.

\- Ngh... - murmuré al sentir que mordía mi labio inferior.

Aprovechó mi pausa para adentrar su lengua en mi boca.

Gemí de sorpresa, pero no negué el tacto. Me abrazó contra él, dejándome sin escapatoria, aunque no quería escapar...Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje más a mí.

Me soltó para quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en donde fuera, sin dejar de besarme. Yo le quité el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el cuello y lo solté.

\- Levi... - gemí sin poder evitarlo, cuando sentí sus manos abriendo mi camisa de botones.

Me tiró sobre la cama, separándose de mí, y acarició mi abdomen al descubierto...Mi punto débil.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¿Recuerdas...cuando lo _hicimos _por última vez en el subterráneo...? - susurró.

Su voz se escuchaba profunda, y me puso aún más nerviosa.

\- Sí... - respondí.

Sentí como besaba mis costados y quitaba mi cinturón rápidamente.

Acaricié su cabello negro, sin saber qué hacer con mis manos.

Acabó con mi pantalón y siguió con el suyo...

\- Oh... - murmuré, mirando a otro lado.

Escuché su risa. ¡¿Por qué su voz era tan sexy en esta situación?!

\- Sigues siendo tan inocente... - murmuró, lamiendo mis labios.

\- Mmm... - gemí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

\- Hey... - abrí los ojos y lo miré - No haré nada hasta que me digas que quieres hacerlo...

\- ...P-Pero... - empecé.

"¡No! ¡No me hagas esto, Levi! ¡Eres tan cruel!"

\- Dilo... - murmuró en mis labios.

Lo miré con nerviosismo.

\- H-Hazlo...Quiero más, ¿sí...?

Me sonrió y acarició mis mejillas.

\- ¿Como venga, mocosa...? - preguntó.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡D-D-Dolerá!

Levi rió y me besó varias veces.

\- No lastimaría a la chica que me gusta... - dijo.

Me sentí tan feliz cuando dijo eso...

\- Relájate... - murmuró, mordiendo mi clavícula.

Solté un chillido, y él continuó en mi cuello, antes de adentrar un dígito dentro de mí.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ngh! ¡Ah...! - me tomé de sus hombros con fuerza.

\- Tranquila, niña...Podrían venir y vernos...

Empezó a mover su dedo lentamente, y mordí su hombro, tratando de acallar mis gemidos y gritos.

Luego dos, y luego tres...Empecé a acostumbrarme a la sensación y moví mis caderas a su ritmo.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó con suavidad.

Asentí, abrazándolo para moverme mejor.

Después de unos segundos más, sentí que retiraba sus dígitos de mí, y chillé por la ausencia, para luego sentirlo a él de lleno.

\- ¡Ah...! - grité, cubriendo mi boca rápidamente.

\- Nn...¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

\- S-Sí... - asentí, moviendo mis caderas involuntariamente.

Lo necesitaba ya...

Él me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a moverse conmigo.

Primero lento. Era lo que más ternura y frustración me daba: se preocupaba demasiado por mí...

Se lo agradecí, pues estaba a reventar de felicidad y placer.

Me sentó y alcanzó un lugar que me hacía gemir como loca.

Lo abracé con más fuerza y me erguí, dejando que "llegara" aún más a ese punto.

\- ¡Ah, Levi...! - gemí.

\- Ha...¿A-Así...? - preguntó, moviéndose más rápido.

Asentí enérgicamente.

Nos besamos con necesidad, sin dejar de movernos.

Ahogué mis gemidos en sus labios, y él no permitía que me diera cuenta de cuánto placer sentía. Pero yo lo sabía. Sabía que estaba tan feliz como yo.

Después de tanto tiempo de no vernos; de vivir sólo de recuerdos del uno y del otro; cada uno por su lado, con sus ambiciones y preocupaciones...Al fin pudimos estar juntos de esta forma. Al fin pude volver a sentir su cuerpo y su cariño...El de mi estricto y gruñón _heichou_.  
El hombre que amo...

\- (**Nombre**)...Y-Ya no...no aguanto... - murmuró en mi oído.

\- Ni yo...

Ambos terminamos. Al fin, el soltó un pequeño gemido, antes de venirse.

Respiré con dificultad y dejé mi cuerpo caer en el suyo con cansancio.

Levi me tomó de la cadera y salió de mí. Solté un gemido cuando lo hizo, pero no importó después. Me recostó junto a él y me cubrió con las sábanas.

\- Me encantaría hacerte mía toda la noche, pero mañana hay entrenamiento, así que... - lo abracé y sonrió - ...Descansa, (**Nombre**)...Te amo...

\- Yo también te amo, Levi...

Y me dormí abrazada a él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sí hubo entrenamiento. Y uno muy riguroso. ¡Connie casi se rompe el cuello!

Aún así, todo fue tranquilidad. Luego llegó Erwin a jodernos el día con un aviso de que saldríamos a una expedición fuera de las murallas en tres meses.

\- Oi, ¡Eren! - Levi gritó.

\- ¡S-Sí, señor! - el aludido hizo un saludo militar y volteó hacia Levi.

\- Deja de fastidiar a (**Nombre**) o te romperé la muñeca.

\- S-Sí, señor. ¡Lo siento! ¡Choqué con ella por accidente! Discúlpame, (**Nombre**).

\- N-No...No hay problema, enserio...

Eren me sonrió, alejándose con Mikasa y Armin hacia el comedor.

Miré a Levi y me pegué a su brazo.

\- Dime...¿Estás listo para la nueva expedición? No quisiera que sufrieras de-

Me robó un beso, frente a todos los demás.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y miré a los chicos por el rabillo del ojo.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos por el arrebato de Levi. Se separó de mí y sonrió, incrementando la sorpresa de los demás.

\- Si tú estás lista, me importa una mierda lo demás.

Lo miré con sorpresa, pero me rehíce y sonreí.

Gracias...

"Te amo, Levi-heichou..."

\- Ahora...¡¿Qué ven todos?! ¡A trabajar! - gritó, empujándome hacia el grupo.

Jean y Sasha me sostuvieron de los brazos y todos nos formamos.

\- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamamos.

Y regresamos al trabajo. Yo con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí...A la mierda...Me da igual, mientras te tenga, Levi..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parte sólo para el antojo xDD En los reviews me pidieron segunda parte...Que no pensaba hacer, pero ya encontré forma de hacerla y espero que les guste n.n**_

_**La simbología es la misma que en la parte anterior.**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon...no sé qué tan fuerte, pero lemon **_

_**Disclaimer: SNK y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡Levi!

Aferré la navaja en mi mano, nerviosa.

Él volteó. Una sombra cruzaba sus ojos oliva, inyectados de molestia.

\- ¿Qué?

Respiré profundamente...

\- ...E-Entréneme...

Levi chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta.

\- ¡P-Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea necesario!

\- Me da igual - gruñó y siguió caminando.

\- Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Yo aguantaré lo que me diga!

Me dispuse a seguirlo, guardando la navaja en la hebilla de mi pantalón.

\- Sólo desaparece, mocosa...

\- P-Pero-¡Ah!

En un parpadeo me había lanzado contra la pared y había acortado peligrosamente toda distancia.

Lo miré, respirando entrecortadamente.  
"Cuánta rapidez..."

Tragué saliva y me llevé la mano a la navaja...O eso intenté, porque Levi había tomado mi mano rápidamente y la alzó por arriba de mi cabeza.

\- Quieta...Escucha, eres un dolor en el trasero y no estoy dispuesto a cuidar de ti...Aferra bien esto y tú aprenderás sola.

\- ¡P-Pero es que-!

\- Que te calles - gruñó, apretándome más contra la pared - Tú sólo mantente al margen de lo que te rodee. Roba si debes robar. Huye si debes huir. Pelea si debes pelear...Y no dejes que tus emociones tomen control de ti o vas a acabar muerta en 2 días.

Me soltó súbitamente y me caí de sentón en el suelo. Carraspeé y lo miré.

Él se alejó de nuevo y dejó a relucir...un Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional. Nada más y nada menos...

Abrí los ojos de par en par y contuve el aliento.

Levi volteó a verme y chistó de nuevo, antes de irse "volando" entre las calles del subterráneo.

"Wow...", mis rodillas empezaron a temblar en el frío y húmedo suelo de la callejuela oscura en la que estaba. "Pues, sí que me quedé sola y desprotegida, ¿huh...? Pero qué idiota fui..."

Mordí mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

\- V-Vamos, (**Nombre**)...No llores por esto...No lo hagas... - murmuré para mí con voz quebradiza.

...Pero a fin de cuentas, no pude evitar hacerlo...

* * *

Pasó un año en el que tuve que dormir en una casucha destartalada en los rincones más recónditos del subterráneo...Pero algo era mejor que nada, y no podía ponerme selecta con el lugar donde dormiría.

Bostecé con cansancio y estiré la mano al piso encenizado para tomar mi navaja con monotonía.

Arreglé mi (**L/C**) cabello (**C/C**) con las manos y salí de la casucha.

Empecé a caminar por todos lados hasta llegar a lo que sería el "mercado" del subterráneo.

Miré todo, esperando toparme con algo de comida. Y sí lo hice. Esperé un gentío...Ahora alguien que se acercara...

Yo también me acerqué y tomé rápidamente un par de manzanas que estaban enfrente del puesto.

\- ¡Hey! - exclamó el hombre, pero para cuando se dio cuenta y gritó, yo ya estaba perdida entre la gente. Mordí la manzana de rápido y seguí inspeccionando todo con cuidado...

Pero ya nada captó mi atención, así que seguí...  
¡!

Tomé mi navaja y la ladeé rápidamente al lado del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

\- ¡Aaaaah!

Volteé y miré al hombre gordo, pero demacrado que había intentado meter la mano para quitarme la manzana del bolsillo.

\- Las cosas se piden, idiota... - gruñí, mordiendo la fruta que tenía en mi mano.

Lo miré retorciéndose con dolor y suspiré, metiendo mi mano a la bolsa...  
"Compartirle un poco no me hará daño...", pensé.

\- Kuh...E-Estúpida perra... - masculló el otro, apretando su mano.

...Chisté y me di media vuelta, alejándome de ahí.

Aceleré el paso hasta mi escondite y...

El techo que quedaba sobre el lugar ahora estaba en el suelo...Todo débil y colapsado.

Suspiré por enésima vez y mordí mi manzana, sentándome en el suelo.

"Afortunadamente, no tenías nada allí, (**Nombre**)...", traté de animarme.

Vi una silueta por el rabillo del ojo y volteé. Me levanté enseguida y saqué mi navaja, buscando a la silueta.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - pregunté en voz alta, poniéndome en guardia.

Volteé a todos lados...Esa silueta pasó entre unos callejones frente a mí y la seguí rápido.

\- ¡Espera! Seguro tú fuiste quien arruinó mi escondite... - gruñí.

Se desapareció de nuevo...

Volvió, ahora a la derecha de la calle vacía.

\- ¡Hey!

Lo seguí de nuevo hasta...

Me detuve y miré mi alrededor.

Una casa. Deteriorada, pero usable.

Me olvidé por completo de la sombra misteriosa y caminé con cautela hacia la casa.

Me acerqué a la puerta rota y la abrí.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí...? - pregunté.

...Puro silencio...

Caminé dentro de ella. Todo estaba sucio y mojado, pero no se veía mal. Me apoyé en una pared y tiré todo mi peso contra ella. Táctica peligrosa, pero efectiva para lograr saber si se caería o no. Cosa que me indicó que no se caería en un largo tiempo.

Lo que parecía haber sido una sala estaba como mencioné antes y todo el pequeño piso de abajo también. Me acerqué a las escaleras en medio de la sala y las tenté de a poco cada vez que subía un escalón. Llegué segura al segundo y último piso, el cuál sí tenía un enorme hueco en el suelo.

Caminé con cuidado por la orilla de este y alcancé el otro lado. Caminé con cuidado hacia la única habitación de ese piso y miré...Una ventana abierta. Y una capa oscura en la repisa de esta. Parecía como si se hubiese atorado en ella.

Me acerqué y la tomé. Miré a todos lados, volviendo a ponerme alerta. Me quedé así durante unos 15 minutos de silencio en los que no ocurría nada. Me puse la capa y aferré los extremos contra mí.

"Es...Es cálida...", ´reflexioné, cerrando los ojos.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía un calor tan protector como eso. No desde que había escapado de casa.

Suspiré y solté los extremos de la capa. Saqué la cabeza por la ventana y grité:

\- ¡Gracias, sombra misteriosa! - y cerré la ventana delante de mí.

* * *

Otros 2 meses de pura tranquilidad vinieron cuando encontré esa casa guiada por la sombra misteriosa.

Bueno, no es como si no me hubiera metido en problemas varias ocasiones, pero estaba entrenando para fortalecerme. Y digamos que no era mala. No era mala en absoluto.

Dos puñetazos rápidos, una patada, un puñetazo más y...El tronco frente a mí se partió en un golpe seco.

Mi padre ya antes me había enseñado auto-defensa, por lo tanto el entrenamiento intensivo de ahora era un poco menos difícil.

Traté de controlar mi agitada respiración y me quité el sudor de la frente con mi mano, viendo el trabajo logrado.

\- Se acerca... - murmuré.

El día en que me volvería fuerte para ser parte del cambio...se acercaba.

Mi boca se sintió seca y suspiré.

\- Qué sed...

Me enderecé y traté de encontrar la forma de tomar algo...

\- Hey...

Escuché una profunda voz detrás de mí y volteé.

Ahí estaba...

Me miró con esos ojos verdes tan fríos...

\- L-Levi... - murmuré por instinto.

Él suspiró ahora y me tendió algo...Una cantimplora.

Me acerqué a él con la navaja en mano.

\- Ni te espantes. Sólo es mi buena acción del año... - chistó.

Tomé la cantimplora y la olisqueé un poco...Limpia...

Bebí un trago con timidez, para luego beber el contenido casi en su totalidad.

Agua. ¡Al fin!

\- Oh... - me llevé la mano a la boca - Gracias. Ense-

Cuando quise expresarle mi gratitud, se había largado.

\- ...Maldito...Te lo agradezco, hombre fantasma... - bufé, cerrando la cantimplora súbitamente.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al darme cuenta...

...De que él sabía en dónde estaba, y sabía que estaba sedienta...

Miré mi alrededor con miedo.

"Acaso este hombre...¿me observa...?"

* * *

Miré el techo hollinado de la casa con cansancio.

No me atrevía a dormir. No sabiendo que _él _me observaba.

\- Sé que estás ahí... - murmuré después de un rato.

Silencio absoluto.

...Quizás eso hubiera sido una coincidencia...Una coincidencia hija de perra, pero a fin de cuentas, coincidencia.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

\- Quizás esté enloqueciendo...Yo sólo no quería estar sola...Esperaba que entendieras eso, pero no...Y sé por qué...Sería un fastidio tener que lidiar con alguien como yo...¿cierto? - cerré los ojos y empecé hablar, como si Levi estuviera allí - ...De no haber sido por el entrenamiento de mi padre yo sería una inútil en cuanto a defensa...Lo entiendo...

\- ¿A quién le importa?

\- Lo sabía... - sonreí, sin abrir los ojos aún.

Escuché sus pasos acercándose.

\- Oi, tienes algo que me pertenece.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué podría ser eso, mister Fantasma? - inquirí, girándome en el suelo.

Sentí frío cuando tiró de la capa que me cubría y me levanté.

\- ¡Hey!

Lo miré.

Ahora llevaba puesta la capa. Me devolvió la mirada.

Contuve el aliento.

\- ...No...No-puedo-creerlo... - murmuré.

Él bufó y subió la capucha de la capa con pesadez.

\- Cállate...

\- ¡Tú eres la sombra misteriosa! - exclamé, triunfante.

\- Me voy ahora.

Corrí frente a él y puse los brazos en jarras, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

\- Oh, ¡vamos! ¿Qué te cuesta admitirlo? ¡Me has cuidado todo este tiempo!

\- Que te calles - me lanzó una mirada mortífera...pero logré sostenerla con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Oh, has perdido el efecto en mí.

Él gruñó y me apartó con fiereza.

\- Fuera de mi camino, mocosa de mierda. Lo que hice fue porque sentía lástima de verte en tan asquerosa situación - se paró en el marco de la ventana y me miró.

\- ...Gracias...Aprecio lo que hiciste, a pesar de que fue por lástima.

Levi bajó la mirada.

\- ...Sí. No fue nada...

Reí bajito.

\- Parece que no te quieres ir...

\- Estoy dudando - se sentó en el marco, con las piernas colgando al aire. El viento empezó a correr, y él parecía ni inmutarse de ello - Dime, ¿si te dejo sola morirás o resistirás?

Sonreí.

\- Creo que moriré sin tus apariciones mágicas para salvarme el trasero...Deberías quedarte. ¡Haríamos buen equipo!

Me acerqué a él.

\- No. No es verdad. Para ser un equipo todos deben contribuir con algo. Y tú eres una buena para nada que usa su furia incomprensible como un arma letal. Primera. Segunda, yo ya tengo un equipo. Y debo llegar con ellos antes del amanecer, así que me voy-

\- Espera - lo tomé del hombro.

Lo miré con intensidad.

\- Q-Quédate...

\- ...No le temas a la soledad. Estarás bien - apartó mi mano de un tirón y miró el suelo de la calle, dispuesto a irse.

Suspiré y miré mi mano con tristeza.

\- ...Además...No estás sola...

Lo miré.

Levi me miró con una pequeña curva en la comisura de los labios.

\- Yo te cuido el trasero, de todas formas, ¿no?

Sonreí de nuevo.

\- ¡Entréneme!

\- Te estoy entrenando. Todo lo que has hecho te lo he mostrado yo...Demuéstrame que no pierdo el tiempo, ¿sí?

Y se fue.

Me apoyé en la pared y abracé la navaja contra mi acelerado pecho.

\- Levi...

Enseguida lo dije, me sonrojé.

"¿Qué es esto que siento...? ¿Será que me...enamoré de él...?"

* * *

A la noche siguiente, esperé pacientemente en la sala a que Levi hiciera aparición. Cosa que no tardó en suceder.

\- Hola - saludé con simplicidad.

\- Tsk...

Se acercó. Volteé a verlo, arriba de las escaleras al segundo piso y sonreí.

\- Qué bueno que tú también te alegres de verme.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas como si fuéramos amigos? - preguntó, cruzándose de hombros con seriedad y apoyándose en la pared.

Yo acaricié mi daga con nerviosismo, como ya se me había hecho costumbre y suspiré.

\- Porque te veo como ejemplo, y para no ponerme nerviosa te hablo así...

Chistó y ladeó la cabeza.

\- No parece funcionar... - comentó.

Reí.

\- No. No funciona...

Bajó las escaleras, sin dejar de mirarme.

\- ...Sabes pelear.

\- ¿Por qué mencionas eso ahora? - bufé, mirando a otro lado.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó...(**Nombre**)?

Contuve el aliento cuando pronunció mi nombre.

\- Y-Yo...Mi padre me...Sí. Me enseñó auto-defensa...Ahora sólo la practico y mejoro, de...cierta forma...

Sonrió de nuevo, sólo un poco.

\- Ciertamente eres una mocosa muy extraña...Eres esa clase de personas a las que detesto escuchar...

Sonreí y guardé mi navaja.

\- Gracias. Tú también me agradas... - asentí.

Ambos nos miramos un buen rato, antes de que él rompiera el silencio.

\- ¿Qué hace una mocosa inútil como tú en esta mierda de lugar? - inquirió, caminando por la sala.

Lo seguí y empecé a pensar.

\- Pues, yo tenía un sueño que no era bien visto por mi familia.

\- ¿Familia acomodada?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Todos unos blandengues?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Única hija en la familia?

\- No hay duda.

\- Legión de Reconocimiento...

\- Qué astuto - reconocí.

\- Pues yo opino que ese sueño es una idiotez. La Legión de Reconocimiento es...justo como tu familia. Es pagada por el pueblo y sólo hay blandengues en ella. No discreparía mucho de tu familia, si creías que no sería así... - explicó, mirando el techo con pesadez.

Bufé.

\- Yo opino que con la gente adecuada, se podría hacer algo productivo con eso blandengues - dije, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Matarlos es la única productividad que encuentro para ellos.

\- Sí, no es necesario, Levi...Morirán pensando algo incorrecto, pero haciendo acciones correctas...

Me miró con expectación.

\- Esa es la gente que hay en la Legión...Pero también hay gente como tú.

\- No sabes lo que soy... - gruñó.

\- Si te leo la carta entera sin equivocarme, me consigues el desayuno de mañana.

Suspiró súbitamente y me miró.

\- ...Tú trabajas al revés. Tú piensas en lo que es totalmente correcto, pero haces cosas incorrectas...Robas, asesinas...Seguro que sabes que eso ha de doler y no quieres hacer que lo sientan, aún así-

\- Error.

Me detuve.

Él se enserió, aún más si era posible.

\- Yo...he deseado infringir dolor...Varias veces.

Carraspeé.

\- En fin...Tu lectura fue interesante. Estabas en lo correcto hasta que dijiste eso. Ahora dile adiós a tu desayuno de al rato. Será mejor que duermas.

Subió las escaleras de nuevo, pero lo seguí.

\- L-Levi...¡Espera!

Estaba suspendido en el aire gracias al Equipo de Maniobras y me miró con cansancio.

\- Ahora yo leeré tu carta. No hay error...Eres una chica ingenua con sueños raros. Sólo deseas ver a los demás sonriendo porque había demasiado dolor a tu alrededor. No te importa lo que suceda contigo... - negó lentamente la cabeza. Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco y apreté la mandíbula - ...Sólo crees que eres un conducto para la felicidad de los demás porque piensas que te lo van a agradecer. La vida no funciona así, inocente y tonta (**Nombre**)...Anótatelo en la mano si no confías en tu cabeza.

Se alejó y me quedé ahí, viendo como idiota la ventana hasta que amaneció.

O eso supuse.

* * *

Pasaron varios días en los que simplemente no quería ver a Levi.

No quería.

Enserio que supo descifrar todo mi pasado. La tristeza que había en los rostros de todos cuando unos 80 muertos llegaban de las Expediciones al exterior...Eso me hacía sufrir, también...Y él se dio cuenta sólo con verme.

\- ...Tsk...Agh, ¡maldición! - lancé la navaja lejos y abracé mis rodillas, sentándome en el suelo.

Me quedé viendo el vacío un largo rato.

Escuché que abrían la puerta principal y volteé.

Levi entró con aire informal y me miró.

\- Agh, estás hecha un asco...

\- Pero mira quién habla...¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia mí.

\- Te quedas ahí - gruñí.

Se detuvo en seco.

Hasta yo me impresioné por la autoridad en mi voz.

\- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? - repetí.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

\- Vine a verte.

Reí.

\- ¿Qué...? No hablas enserio...Después de todo lo que dijiste, ¿aún tienes el descaro de venir?

\- Para mí no es descaro. Que a ti te haya dolido que adivinara es otra cosa-

Me levanté y me acerqué peligrosamente a él.

\- Por mí te puedes ir al infierno - ladré - ¿Crees que voy a permitir que te burles de lo que yo creo...? No. Estás mal de la cabeza si eso crees.

\- No me burlé de lo que crees. Sólo dije que era una idiotez... - inquirió.

Bufé y di media vuelta.

\- Además, nunca discutimos qué ganaría yo si adivinaba - dijo.

Reí de nuevo, más molesta que antes.

\- Serás imbécil. Te dije que te lar-

Me detuve al sentir que me rodeaba con fuerza y me atraía hacia él.

Mi corazón se aceleró a mí. ¿De coraje? ¿De emoción? Quién sabe...

\- ¡I-Idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

\- Llevo rato observándote. Lo sabes, ¿no? ¿Qué te habría sucedido si no hubiera llegado a salvarte? ¿Dónde te hubieras quedado si no te hubiera mostrado este lugar? ¿En qué estado te quedarías si no te hubiera ayudado...? ¿No lo notas? ¿De verdad te falla tanto el cerebro?

\- ¡O-Oye-! ¡Ah!

Me tiró al suelo y lo miré con rabia.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

\- ...Tú dependes de mí, (**Nombre**)...Te vi llegar pequeña y totalmente desamparada aquí...Esperaba que murieras, pero...Eras fuerte. Valiente. Una inútil, pero tenías la gracia de aquellos idiotas que desean ser algo...Eso me interesó. Cuando vi que estabas en peligro, yo...Deseé aniquilarlos a todos ellos...Lo hice y...Tenías que llegar tú con esa estúpida cara de alivio y esas súplicas tontas...

Levantó la mano y cerré los ojos instintivamente...Pero sólo sentí que rozaba mi mejilla con cuidado.

Abrí los ojos despacio.

\- ...(**Nombre**), eres un dolor en el trasero...Pero deseo cuidarte.

Contuve el aliento.

\- ¿P-Pero qué dices...?

\- Cállate de una buena vez.

\- ¡Tú eres el único que ha estado hablando! ¡Idio-!

Un beso suyo me cortó. Abrí los ojos de par en par y lo jalé por la espalda.

Sus labios se movían con fiereza sobre los míos y traté de separarlo de mí.

\- Ngh...Ha... - carraspeé.

\- (**Nombre**)... - suspiró en mi oído.

Me estremecí al escucharlo tan cerca.

\- Y-Ya...Aléjate, maldito... - gruñí.

\- Hablas como si no te gustara lo que sientes - acto seguido, mordió mi labio inferior.

\- ¡Aah!

Aplicó más fuerza y arañé su espalda, tratando de dañarlo de igual forma.

Ambos empezamos a sangrar en las zonas lastimadas y nos separamos.

Me miró con fastidio.

\- Serás idiota... - gruñó.

\- Púdrete... - respondí yo, apretando la mandíbula.

Él se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello y me tomó de la muñecas.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! - luché contra él, pero logró atarme las manos.

\- Ahora sí vas a estar quieta.

\- ¡Sueñas! ¡Ah! - me jaló de la cadera, situándome de nuevo debajo de él.

Se acercó de nuevo a mis labios y lamió la sangre en ellos.

\- Kuh...P-Pervertido... - gruñí, tratando empujarlo, pero con las manos atadas no podía hacer gran cosa.

\- Ja, ja...Interesante forma de ponerlo... - murmuró, besándome de nuevo.

Sentí su lengua en mi boca y jadeé.

\- ¡Hmm! - chillé con fastidio.

Me pellizcó la espalda y me erguí con dolor.

Se separó de mí, dejándome respirar.

Un hilillo de saliva nos unía aún y me sonrojé al verlo.

\- ...Será mejor que cooperes si no quieres sufrir...Vamos, sólo hazlo... - susurró.

"...Eso fue una súplica..."

Lo miré con expectación.

Sí...Él siempre quiso cuidarme...Y yo nunca me enteré...Mi sombra todo este tiempo.  
"...Dejaré que haga lo que quiera conmigo...Que lo haga...Deseo que lo haga..."

Acerqué mis manos atadas a su barbilla y lo atraje con delicadeza hacia mí.

Lo besé de nuevo. Ahora fui yo quien movió la lengua a su boca. Pero yo era 15 mil veces más torpe que él.

Pero él no se quejaba. Esperaba a que tomara aire y siguiera moviéndome.

Qué lindo gesto de su parte.

Nos separamos un poco.

\- L-Levi... - murmuré, jadeando.

Él abrió mi camisa de botones y me cubrí enseguida.

\- Espera... - dije, sonrojándome más.

Sonrió.

\- Hey...Déjame verte, ¿quieres? - me quitó los brazos del pecho y me miró.

Parecía estar...c_ontemplándome. _Me sentí nerviosa como nunca y miré a otro lado.

Se alejó y se quitó la camisa.

Wow...Cuántos años de trabajo podías ver en su cuerpo...

Tragué saliva.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mucho para ti? - se burló, acercándose a mi cuello.

\- Jódete... - suspiré.

Empezó a besar mi cuello con lasciva. Jadeé de nuevo, al escuchar su lengua rozar en mi piel.

\- Aquí no es... - murmuró, sin dejar de besarme.

\- ¿Q-Qué...? - pregunté.

No respondió y empezó a dejar un rastro de besos en todo mi pecho.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ow...! - exclamé, cuando su lengua recorrió mi abdomen.

\- Aquí está - dijo, triunfante.

\- ¡Aah! ¡L-Levi~! - cubrí mi boca enseguida dije eso.

Él me sonrió y se acercó a mi rostro.

\- Qué bella voz...Quiero oír más...Voy a hacer que no puedas contenerte, (**Nombre**)...No se te ocurra dejar que otro hombre escuche tu voz de esta forma...que lo mataré, ¿entiendes?

Asentí.

\- Sí...

\- Buena chica...

Acarició mi cabello y abrió el cierre de mi pantalón.

\- Agh...Levi... - cerré los ojos y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó con voz profunda.

Lo miré y carraspeé. Me quitó el pantalón de un tirón. Tomó mis piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡L-Levi! ¡¿P-P-Pero qué-?!

\- Relájate, mocosa, o creeré que no quieres hacerlo... - murmuró, besando mis muslos sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Ngh...¿Q-Qué haces? - gemí.

Me quitó toda prenda que llevara encima y me sonrojé de golpe.

\- Pues...No eres tan pequeña, puedo ver...

\- Ay, óyelo... - bufé, cerrando los ojos.

Me tomó de la cintura y me enderezó un poco.

\- Agárrate... - suspiró en mis labios.

\- ¿A-Así...? - rodeé su cuello con mis manos, aún atadas.

\- Perfecto... - me besó varias veces - Esto va a doler...Quizás mucho, pero aquí estoy...¿bien?

\- Sí...Aquí estás... - acaricié su cabello y asentí, mentalizándome para lo que vendría.

Sentí que metía un dedo...en mí y me mordí el labio, intentando no gritar.

\- ¿E-Estás bien? - preguntó.

"Levi tartamudeó...", pensé.

\- S-Sí...Ha...¡Ngh!

Empezó a hacer círculos en mí y lo abracé con fuerza.

\- Estás...muy apretada, (**Nombre**)...Relájate.

\- E-E-Es tan...fácil decirlo...Uff... - suspiré por la sensación tan nueva que experimentaba.

Me besó de nuevo, con más profundidad. Me entretuve besándolo, pero otro de sus dedos dentro de mí me hizo perder la concentración.

\- Ha...Ah...L-Levi... - gemí, abrazándolo.

\- Agh, maldita mocosa...Ya no aguanto...

\- H-Hazlo ya...

\- Te dolerá...

\- ¿Y...? P-Por favor, Levi...

Tenía razón...No podía contenerme.

Se quitó el pantalón y me miró con preocupación en los ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura...?

\- Sí...Maldición, sólo hazlo... - susurré.

Sentí como entraba en mí completamente.

\- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Ah! ¡Haa! ¡Ngh! - me mordí la mano con fuerza.

\- Kuh...¿Estás bien...? - preguntó.

Asentí, soltando una lágrima de dolor.

Empezó a moverse lentamente. Empecé a acostumbrarme a sentirlo y jadeé.

\- L-Levi...Oh...

Él acarició mis mejillas. Se llevó una mano a las mías y desató el pañuelo.

Con mis manos libres, acaricié su cabello y su espalda con necesidad.

\- (**Nombre**)...Q-Qué pequeña te ves...así... - murmuró, sin dejar de moverse - ...Te ves tan...indefensa...

\- ...Imagínate tú...Ngh...L-Levi, no me quieras tanto...

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Muévete más...r-rápido...

\- ...Je, je...Qué impaciente estás...

\- Es tu culpa-ngh...¡Ah! ¡Nnn! - gemí cuando se movió más rápido.

Me sentó y sentí que llegaba más profundo a un punto donde sentía descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Aah! ¡N-No...! ¡A-Ahí no-mmmh! ¡Oh! - exclamé.

\- Yo creo que...ahí sí - rió, abrazándome.

\- ¡Ah...! ¡L-Levi! ¡Levi~! ¡Ngh~!

Mi voz sonaba demasiado..._rara_. Chillona y cantada, como si fuera una melodía que quisiera cantar.

\- Agh, (**Nombre**)...Q-Qué me haces sentir... - gruñó, besándome.

Después de unos minutos, nos separamos.

\- L-Levi, yo...Ya no aguanto... - susurré.

\- Espera...Ngh...Sólo un poco más...

Ahora sus estocadas eran más fuertes y certeras.

\- Ngh...¡Levi-ngh! ¡Oh...! ¡D-Déjame...!

\- Espera...Agh...Nnn...¡Ah!

Ambos acabamos. Y se sintió increíble. Se quedó un rato así, esperando a que se viniera por completo...

Yo jadeé cuando acabó y ambos tratamos de encontrar el aliento.

Se separó de mí y salió por completo, sacándome un gemido por su ausencia en mi cuerpo.

Levi se recostó a mi lado y me miró con los ojos brillando.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

\- ¿Pues qué? - respondí yo, abrazándolo.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y acarició mi espalda.

Caí dormida enseguida.

* * *

Dio una patada, que logró esquivar. Giré antes de que me diera un puñetazo en la cara y se lo devolví.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló.

\- ¡O-Oye! ¡Esos es tram-Woah! - se había lanzado hacia mi cintura y me había colocado en su hombro, cargándome.

Empecé a reír de buena gana.

Levi y yo habíamos pasado otro buen año juntos.  
Y esta vez sí me entrenó, literalmente.

Me bajó y alborotó mi cabello.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas crecido tanto, (**Nombre**)? - murmuró, fingiendo odio.

Hice una mueca.

\- ¿Crecí? ¿Enserio?

\- Pues... - me escudriñó de arriba a abajo - ...No he podido corroborarlo, sabes a_ qué _me refiero...

\- Oh... - me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

\- Aún así, has pasado de ser una mocosa sin chiste a una mujer con algo de chiste.

Reí, dolida.

\- Auch...Gracias, Levi - le di un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó.

\- Sí. Eres la clase de mujer apta para poner su trasero en la Legión-

Se quedó callado de repente.

Suspiré y me alejé de él para mirarlo.

\- Levi...

Él me miró con dolor.

\- Ya, enserio...Independientemente de lo que sientas por mí...¿Qué quieres hacer de tu vida? - preguntó.

Vi mis manos con tristeza.

\- Quiero...entrar a la Legión.

\- ...Uff...Pues, me alegro, supongo. Que quieras ayudar a la gente está muy bien-

\- No lo hago por la maldita gente...Ya no más... - tomé sus manos y lo miré, siendo reflejada en sus ojos - ...Si me voy de aquí e ingreso a la Academia, y me gradúo primera, entraré a la Legión...Seré la mejor y mataré a todos los Titanes que se me atraviesen por ti.

Apretó mis manos.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Sí...Sí mataré a todos los Titanes. Y lo haré para que tú y yo vivamos en el exterior, sin problemas. No fallaré, Levi. Me has enseñado todo lo que sabes, incluyendo cómo usar el Equipo como un máster...Pero lo he aprendido porque ya me da igual lo que me suceda, mientras sepa que nada te sucederá a ti...

Suspiró.

\- ...Cabeza hueca...Idiota...Niña ilusa...

\- Oye, ¡no me sueltes todo tu diccionario de insultos!

Me atrajo hacia él y me besó con suavidad.

Lo abracé y sentí ganas de llorar en ese momento. Sólo de pura alegría.

Me soltó.

\- Pues, si te vas, mejor hazlo ahora. Es en estos momentos cuando la Legión está toda inquieta...Será mejor que enserio te gradúes primera, o te encontraré y te patearé repetidamente hasta la muerte.

\- ...Entiendo...

\- Bien...

\- ¿Tú no vienes?

Suspiró de nuevo.

\- Sabes que tengo cosas aquí...Estamos metidos en algo importante y...Debo arreglar esto si quiero vivir en paz contigo.

Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo entiendo...Cuando vuelva a verte, te daré una de esas flores azules que tanto veías en la plaza.

\- Era linda, pero...Nah. No es muy varonil que digamos.

\- ¡A quién le importa...! Levi...Gracias por todo...Nunca dejaré de amarte, ¿entiendes?

\- ...Sí, ajá - asintió.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta, aferrando mi navaja con fuerza, dispuesta a llegar a la superficie y entrar a la Academia de Entrenamiento.

\- ¡Oi, mocosa! - exclamó Levi detrás de mí.

Volteé. Vi su silueta lejana ya muy lejos de mí. Se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió. Esta vez, ampliamente...

\- Y nada de hombres hasta que yo llegue por ti. Recuerda: Soy el único que va a tocarte, ¿comprendes? Voy a encontrarte, (**Nombre**)...

Sonreí y asentí.

\- ¡Te espero!

Murmuro algo que no pude escuchar, pues ya estaba muy lejos...Pero pude entender qué me decía.

Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

"Te amo, mi mocosa..."

\- Y yo a ti, Levi... - suspiré, llorando de alegría.

* * *

Llegué totalmente cansada de las Exploraciones al exterior y, por fortuna, no había bajas tan graves ni demasiadas.

Me tiré en mi cama y abrí un cajón en el mueble junto a ella.

Lo saqué y leí. Una carta que le robé a un cabo que leía al jefe de mi tropa.

\- Levi Ackerman... - suspiré.

La carta era un informe.

Cadetes nuevos en la Tropa Principal:

Farlan Church

Isabel Magnolia

Levi Ackerman.

Sonreí para mí y abracé la carta.

* * *

Me trasladaron a la Tropa Principal y reí.

Era justo lo que estaba esperando.

Cuando me llevaron a las bases de esa Tropa me sentí como si llevara un gran peso, y nada encima.

Farlan e Isabel habían fallecido y...

...

Entré. Erwin Smith estaba explicándome los acontecimientos mientras me guiaba a mi dormitorio, aunque no era necesario, pues todos sabían todo.

Llegamos y tuve que preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo lo tomó el cadete Levi?

\- ¿_Cadete_? - repitió. Sonrió - El muchacho es Sargento ahora.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.  
Wow...Lo que puede suceder en 3 años.

\- Lo tomó muy bien. Bueno, en el sentido de que ese dolor lo convirtió en su fuerza para seguir.

"Ese es mi Levi...", asentí.

\- Y...¿Puedo intuir que lo conoces?

Entrometido...

\- Sí...

\- ¿Tenías algo que ver con él en el subterráneo...? - preguntó, clavándome su mirada azulada.

\- ...Ajá. ¿Y?

\- ...Nada. Supongo que en ese caso será mejor que esperes al entrenamiento de mañana para verlo.

\- Sí, gracias, comandante Smith - me levanté e hice el saludo militar.

Él rió y se dio la vuelta.

\- En descanso, Soldado...

Se fue y me tiré de espaldas a la cama.

* * *

Terminando el entrenamiento, corrí a los dormitorios con el corazón hecho un lío.

Sentía que iba a quemarse y matarme, pero sabemos que eso no sucedería.

Corrí a las habitaciones de los superiores y abrí la puerta que me había dicho uno de mis compañeros. La que pertenecía a...

Ahí estaba. Mirando la pared con monotonía. Su cabello negro arreglado, adjudicando el hecho de que habíamos entrenado 2 horas y media...Dándole la espalda a la puerta...

\- Estuviste bien en el entrenamiento - habló. Volteó a verme. Y sonrió - ...Pero qué-grande-estás...

Reí y corrí a abrazarlo. Nos besamos un rato hasta que me separé de él y le mostré un pequeño ramo de claveles azules que había en mi mano.

\- Ten...Son para ti. Esta es mi promesa, Levi...

Me sonrió de vuelta y nos abrazamos.

**Fin**


End file.
